1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating film transfer tool provided with a head cap for protecting a transfer tape when the tool is not used, and it particularly relates to a coating film transfer tool capable of preventing coating film detachment of a transfer tape in a transfer head when started to be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a coating film transfer tool (JP-A-2004-268322) in which a supply reel and a take-up reel are provided inside of a case main body, a transfer tape wound around the supply reel is reeled by the take-up reel and thereby guided along a transfer roller of a transfer head projected from a front end opening of the case main body, a head cap for covering the transfer head is provided at a front end portion of the case main body, the head cap can slide in front and rear directions between an advanced position in a state of covering the transfer head and a rear position in a state of exposing the transfer head, and the head cap is urged in a direction of the advanced position by a spring.
Such a coating film transfer tool is made to be usable by moving back the head cap, when used, to inside of the case main body against an urge force of the spring by an operation of pressing against a face thereby exposing the transfer tape along with the transfer head.
On the other hand, when not used, the head cap is moved forward by the urge force of the spring to cover the transfer head, thereby, the transfer tape is protected and a coating film is prevented from being erroneously transferred onto other portion.
However, according to the coating film transfer tool of the related art a transfer is carried out by drawing the transfer tape from the supply reel due to a friction resistance produced between the face on which a transfer is to be made (hereinafter referred to transfer face) and a coating film coated onto the transfer tape when the transfer head is slid while being pressed against the transfer face, and therefore, during transfer, a tensile force is exerted to the transfer tape between the supply reel and the transfer roller by a friction resistance on account of an adhering force of the coating film acting between layers of the transfer tape wound around the supply reel, and the transfer tape is extracted while being elongated.
Therefore, after finishing a transfer operation, when the transfer head is detached from the transfer face, the elongated transfer tape is returned towards the direction of the supply reel by being contracted to recover, and only the tape exfoliated with the coating film remains on the transfer roller.
Thereby, in starting to a successive use, coating film detachment of the transfer tape is brought about at the transfer head, even when the transfer head is pressed against the transfer face, since the coating film is not present on the tape, there arises a problem that a non-transferred portion in accordance with an amount of returning the tape is brought about at the transfer face to constitute a factor of idle slip.